


Lost Chances

by arcadia75



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcadia75/pseuds/arcadia75
Summary: Mark gives some advice.





	Lost Chances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



* * *

I’ve spent the night people watching.  Two people in particular.

They are avoiding each other, yet steal glances when the other isn’t looking.  Pain, anger, longing and sadness are ripe within each gaze.

She was my friend before she was my fiance.  She deserves happiness.

When he leaves his date to get another drink, I see my chance.

“Commander Chakotay?”

I extend my hand in greeting.

“I’m Mark Johnson.  Unimaginable circumstances caused me to lose my chance with her.  Don’t let anger and wounded pride stand in the way of yours.”

Releasing his hand, I fade back into the crowd.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Another response to the prompt: “Pick one character and have them call out JC on their feelings/attraction for one another.”
> 
> Thank you cheile for the super quick beta.


End file.
